1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage and display rack for recorded media, such as compact discs, video cassettes, CD ROMS, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to such a rack formed of two sections, enabling the rack to be shipped in a knockdown, compact condition for minimizing shelf space and the amount of packaging required, and which is easily assembled for display or after purchase by the consumer.
2. Background Information
Due to the increased popularity and purchase of various recorded media, such as compact discs, video cassettes, floppy discs, CD ROMS, and the like, the need has arisen for racks for storing and displaying the recorded media in an attractive fashion. One such type of storage and display rack is referred to in the industry as a tower, which is a vertically extending member, usually formed of molded plastic, and having a plurality of vertically spaced shelves which form storage slots into which the recorded medium is slidably inserted, with the outer edge of the medium being visible for review and inspection. These towers can consist of a single or multiple array of such shelves, depending upon the final configuration thereof. Two examples of such storage and display racks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 318,580 and Des. 346,510.
However, one common problem with such display racks, especially those having a relatively thin vertical configuration, having a considerable height and relatively narrow width, is that they require a large shelf space for storage and display. Also, they require a costly package, requiring a substantial amount of cardboard or other type of packaging material due to their unusual shape.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved storage and display rack for recorded media which can be shipped and stored in s compact condition, yet which is easily assembled, either for display in a retail store or after purchase by the consumer.